


Wotah

by AngellTheNinth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Magic Crystals, Ruins, ancient ruins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth
Summary: Allura and Lotor explore Altean ruins and find a blue crystal that seems worth studying. But its really high up.This was just an excuse to write Lotura.
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Wotah

**Author's Note:**

> First Voltron fic. The title of this fic came from a twitter convo where it was pointed out that all Alteans are British and pronounce water as "wotah". So what I'm trying to say is: I'm sorry to all the British people, please don't kill me, I actually think you're accent is quite charming.
> 
> With that cleared up, enjoy the fic.

If you told Allura a few months ago that she would be exploring Altean ruins on a far off planet with Lotor, she would have laughed and told you you’re insane for even suggesting such a thing. And she may have drop-kicked you, just maybe.

And yet here she was, walking trough the corridors, watching for traps, admiring the sites with Lotor by her side. The universe sure works in mysterious ways.

This isn’t the first time they’ve explored ancient ruins together or been on a trip, or how Lotor refers to it, a research expedition. But every time it feels almost like a vacation to them. Its a lot more fun than running an Empire, sitting on the throne all day, signing stuff. Or in Allura’s case keeping the Paladins out of trouble and constantly looking for Haggar.

Even Allura and Lotor need a break every now and then. And if there’s an emergency, they’re just a call away. Although things have been surprisingly calm as of late.

“Allura, are you tired?” Lotor asked as he cleared some branches and leaves that grew all over the ruins over a long period of time.

“A little, but we’re almost out by the looks of that light. We can take more pictures.”

They’ve been exploring the ruins for a while now so they both needed a little break, but being the curious individuals they both are they wanted to take just a bit more time in the ruins.

“Lotor! Look up there, isn’t it pretty?” Allura pointed up to what looked to be a little blue crystal, with wave patterns.

Walking up to the Princess he smiled at her excitement, “Yes, quite.”

“We’ve seen quite a few of those around here. I’d like to take one with us to study it. It might have magic properties.” Allura explained herself although she didn’t really need to, Lotor knew she was always up for discovering new Altean magic.

Unfortunately the crystal was just a bit out of reach. And the wall smooth so its not like they could climb it. If they try to know it down with their weapons they might damage it so that wasn’t an option.

“I got an idea.” Allura said looking over at Lotor and smiling.

“What are you thinking Princess?”

“Let me climb on your shoulders. If you lift me up I think I can reach it.”

“Worth a try.” Lotor shrugged and squatted down.

First Allura sat down on his shoulder, then slowly lifted herself up as Lotor placed his hands on her ankles for support. Lotor stood up straight and Allura reached for the crystal.

“Can you reach it?”

“Unfortunately no. Its still too high.” Allura grunted as she tried to reach it, but it was no use.

“Now I have an idea. Make sure not to fall off.” Lotor said as he squatted down again, “When I say now be ready to garb it.”

”What? What are you doing?” Allura looked down only to see Lotor look up at her briefly with a smirk and a wink.

“Ready? And... now!” Lotor yelled as he jumped up as high as he could, fortunately his half-Galra genes meant that he was stronger than your average Altean.

With the extra height Allura managed to grab the crystal, but lost her balance when Lotor landed. Fortunately for her, he was there to catch her. Allura held the crystal tight to her chest. Lotor was smiling at her with his soft, yet confidant smile that always made her blush.

“Thank you. That was a good idea I must admit.” Allura smiled back at him, while putting one strand of hair behind her ear.

“I was only building upon your idea.”

They just stood they looking at each other. Like they were having a silent conversation with nothing but their eyes. However that conversation was broken by rumbling. Before they could react they were swept away by a huge water wave.

In hindsight they should have checked batter for traps or triggers before got the crystal. They soon found themselves outside of the temple, on a large clearing, surrounded by pillars. Or what were once pillars.

Allura was still in Lotor’s arms and they were lying on the ground looking at the sky. Then they looked at each other, then at the crystal, then back at each other. The duo burst out laughing at their bad luck. It could have been worse though. But it sort of made sense that the crystal with waves had some sort of water based trap.

“Well that could have gone better. Or worse.” Lotor said still laughing.

“Indeed.” Allura slowly got up and examined the crystal a bit closer. “Do you suppose I can use this to actually make water?”

”An interesting thought.” Lotor was sitting on the ground, leaning on his arm. “If you could it would be quite useful.”

”I can’t wait to get back to study everything we found!” Allura looked down at the white-haired Emperor who was still smiling at her, “But I would like to explore planet a little bit more. If you want.”

Lotor spotted a little blush on Allura’s face as she asked. He blushed too putting a hand over his face to hide it.

“I’d like that Princess.” Allura offered him her hand which he took and they started walking towards the woods. Allura was happy, a magic crystal in one hand, and Lotor’s hand in the the other. This was a good research expedition.


End file.
